


Be Mine- Destiel Valentine's Day Wedding Reception

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester is Good at Feelings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Human Crowley (Supernatural), Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, LGBTQ Ally Sam Winchester, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No John Winchester, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff, Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Mary Winchester, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: I wanted Dean and Cas' wedding and reception to have everyone they love so just go with it. Many people they loved have died and should be there so I tried to include them all. If you wish, this could take place in heaven, if not it takes place wherever you want to imagine it :)
Relationships: Alex Jones/Kevin Tran, Arthur Ketch/Mary Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jack Kline & Rowena MacLeod, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Be Mine- Destiel Valentine's Day Wedding Reception

Dean and Cas walk out to the dance floor, hand in hand. The music starts and they grin as they begin to move to the beat. Wearing matching tuxedos, they sway together as everyone watches.

‘You’re just too good to be true, Can’t take my eyes off of you. You’d be like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.’

Dean spins Cas and can’t help but chuckle at how cheesy but incredible this moment feels. Pulling his new husband close, he whispers “Perfect choice.”

‘Pardon the way that I stare, there’s nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it’s real.’ 

Dean kisses Cas’ lips, gentle and lingering before spinning Cas again.

‘I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright I need you baby to warm the lonely night.’ 

Everyone joins the newlyweds and begins to dance, filling the dance floor.

Cas looks at his own left hand and then to Dean’s, just to see their gold wedding bands again to reassure himself this is real.

Sam and Eileen dance together nearby and Dean watches. He can’t help but smile at how happy his brother is. Sam signs something to Eileen and they both laugh.

Ellen and Bobby dance together, Claire with Kaia, Jody with Donna. Everyone they know and love is there. All of their family. 

Cas and Dean stare and smile at each other as they dance until the song ends.

The music starts for ‘Then They Do’ by Trace Adkins and Mary walks over to Dean. he takes her hand and they begin to dance. Cas moves off the floor standing to the side.

Jo and Charlie walk over to Cas, one on each side and both put an arm around his shoulders. He slips his arms around each of their waists.

“That’s my husband.” Cas proclaims proudly, not taking his eyes off Dean and Mary and grinning ear to ear. His face is beaming with happiness and eyes full of love and pure adoration.

Charlie and Jo look at Cas and then to each other smiling and shaking their heads. “He sure is.” Jo answers. “You’re stuck with him now.” she adds laughing.

“I don’t mind.” is all Cas says in response.

Mary pecks Dean on the cheek as the song fades out. 

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Charlie says.

When the song ends, Dean makes his way over to Cas. Uptown Funk starts playing and he looks at the women on either side of his husband. “Would either of you lovely ladies care to dance?” he asks, winking at Cas.

“Sure.” Jo replies, following him to the floor. “I’m so happy for you, Dean. I’ve never seen you as happy as you’ve been with Cas. You’re so good together.”

“Shall we?” Cas asks Charlie.

“Why not.”

Thanks. He’s pretty wonderful, huh?” he says, glancing at his husband and Charlie doing the robot and many other way out of style dances together. He can’t help but laugh at their silliness.

“You got a good one.” Charlie tells Cas, nodding towards Dean. “I know you’ll treat him right.”

“Always.”

The dance floor is full as everyone enjoys letting loose. 

Mary dances and laughs with Ketch, across from Jody and Donna. 

Of course, Dean and Cas end up moving til they are dancing side by side.

Bobby and Ellen dance, despite Bobby’s objections and the older hunter ends up letting loose too. Dean can’t help but chuckle at the sight of always serious Bobby Singer actually having fun.

Even Jack is dancing with Rowena and next to them is Claire and Kaia.

Kevin shyly and awkwardly dances beside Alex.

The night continues with several more fun songs. 

Cas and Dean go sit down and try to catch their breath. Dean takes Cas’ hand and kisses him. “I hope you know this is the best day of my life.”

“I’ve never been happier.” Cas answers, kissing Dean again.

Sam and Eileen sit down across from the newlyweds. “Okay, okay enough of that.” Sam says and signs, chuckling.

Dean playfully scowls at his younger brother. “This is OUR wedding party, we can make out if we want to.” Then he kisses Cas passionately just to make his point.

Gabriel has a woman on either side of him as he walks up to the happy couple. “You guys throw a decent party.” he admits. “Hope you don’t mind I brought two dates.”

Dean chuckles. “Nah man, do you.”

Cas just shrugs, then scoots his chair over and snuggles up against Dean, taking his hand.

Dean lays his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas presses a kiss against his forehead.

Crowley dances with Ms. Tran. Cas still has a hard time accepting that they have put the past behind them enough to be close. However, Crowley has become a big softie in the last few years. Pretty hard to believe that a demon would choose to become human again and change his ways, but hey they’ve witnessed stranger things.

For the first time in Dean’s life, he feels free and at peace. His heart is overflowing with love and happiness.

Cas smiles as Dean nuzzles his face against Cas’ neck. Taking a deep breath, Cas wraps his arms around Dean holding him close.

For the first time, all is well.


End file.
